Xiaolin GameShow!
by JudaiKeshi
Summary: A random little fic where the characters of Xiaolin Showdown are put into a crazy game show type thingo!
1. First contestant!

**Sparky:** Hey every one I'm Sparky and this is Squishi! You have now entered the realm of my first fic!

**Squishi: **Heeeeeeelllllllooooooooooo

**Sparky:** would you like say the disclamer Squi-Squi?

**Squishi:** yah!

**Squishi:** Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own xiaolin showdown or any game-show at all.

Please, enjoy.

**-------------------------------------**

**Game show host: **Welcome, welcome all to the quiziest, jokiest, craziest, annoy people-y-est show/story ever to exist!

**Game show host:** Now, welcome our first contestant! All the way from the Xaiolin temple, the little cheese ball we all love. OMI!

_Omi walks in looking confused._

**Omi:** What am I doing here? And why are there so many people?

**Game show host:** Omi, all you have to do is answer a simple question and you'll be on your way!

**Omi:** Ahhh… ok then…

**Game show host:** ok Omi you ready for the question?

**Omi:** yes, I am ready.

**Game show host:** ok here it is…

**Omi:** ok.

**Game show host: **Why did the chicken cross the road?

**Omi_( looking stumped)_:** What type of question is that!

**Omi:** I do not know why a chicken would even want to cross a road!

**Omi:** Why would a chicken want to risk its life to get to the other side!

**Game show host:** Congratulations, Omi you have given us the correct answer!

**Omi:** I have?

**Game Show Host:** yep, the correct answer is 'to get to the other side'!

_Confetti stars raining down on the stage_

**Omi:** I am most confused.

**Omi:** ORB OF TORNAMI!

_The stage is flooded with water_

**Game show host:** We'll be right back!

------------------------------------------

Um yeah, well that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Remember poeplez this is my first fic so go easy on me, I know it was pretty lame but there's more chapters with the other characters to go.

And after that I'll actually write a real story.

Now, review please!


	2. Second Contestant!

**Sparky:** So you decided to carry on reading, well it can't be all that bad then.

**Squishi:** Disclaimer? Please…me…do?

**Sparky:** yes alright fine.

**Squshi:** Disclaimer: Do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Sparky:** Now on with the fic!

----------------------------------------

**Game Show host (GSH):** _(slightly wet) _Well, we're back!

**GSH:** Now, here with us is Mr. Clay Bailey!

_Clay walks in with a slight smile on his face (he was thinking about a nice juicy steak.)_

**GSH: **Welcome Clay, to the studio!

**Clay _(not concentrating):_** yeh, hi…

**GSH:** audience, are yooooooooouuuuuuuuu… ready!

**Audience (together):** YYYEEAAAHHHH!

**GSH:** Are **_you_ **ready Clay?

**Clay:** _(realizes what's going on)_ AH, yeh, yeh, what?

**GSH:** Weeeeeeelllllll, heeeeerrree's your question!

**Clay:** OK, right, question, got it.

**GSH:** ok,_ (looks at card in hand)_ The amount of energy received from hydrogen to helium fusion is, what?

**Clay:** …………...uuhhhhhh……….uuuuummmmm………aaaaaaahhhhhhh…..Uncle Tibits?

_BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!_

**GSH:** I'm sorry but that is the incorrect answer…

**GSH:** the correct answer issss…:99.87465826446276563631642387 mega joules!

_Clay stands there looking dumbfounded…._

**Clay:** Well I'll be a goats nanny… Can I have some steak?

**GSH:** well that's all the time we have for you Mr. Clay Bailey, hope you can join us next time.

**Clay:** please, some steak?

-----------------------------------------

**Sparky:** I apologize greatly to anyone who likes Clay, if this has offended you in anyway.

**Squishi:** yeah, plz review!


	3. Third Contestant!

**Sparky:** Welcome to the next chapter!

**Squishi:** yeh! Yeh! Next!

**Sparky:** Do we have to do a disclaimer in every chapter?

**Squishi:** Yeah, Disclaimer: don't own Xiaolin Showdown, and if we did there would be flesh eating onions running around everywhere…

**Sparky:** yeah pretty much, now on with the show!

--------------------------------

**GSH:** _( slightly damp, and smelling like steak)_ Hey, hey, hey, how's everyone!

**GSH:** Audience, do you know who our next contestant is!

**Audience:** RAIMUNDO!

**GSH:** That's right, say hello tooooooo……. Raimundo Pedrosa!

**Rai:** uh, hi everyone! _(Waves to audience)_

**GSH:** let's get straight into this.

**Rai:** into what?

**GSH:** the show, of course!

**Rai:** oh, fine then.

**GSH:** The question issssssss….

**Rai:** Question?

**GSH:** Have you not been paying attention?

**Rai:** …

**GSH:** Never mind…

**GSH:** The question isssss…

**GSH:** What colour underwear is Kimiko wearing right now?

**Rai:** Light blue.

**Kimiko:** WHAT! How did you no that Raimundo!

**Rai:** uuhh…I ummm-

**Kimiko:** Actually, I don't want to know!

**GSH:** Ok well, that's correct answer.

**GSH:** congratulations Raimundo you move on to the next round!

**Rai:** ... Oookkkk….I don't like this place… it's wet and smells of steak!

**GSH:** Tune in next time for contestant number four!

**Rai:** Wudai star – WIND!

_(Roof is blown off and a bird whoopsy falls on game show host's head)_

---------------------------------

**Sparky:** Well? Who liked it? Who hated it?

**Sparky:** Well.

**Squishi:** A hole in the ground!

**Sparky:** lol

**Squishi:** hee hee


	4. Fourth Contestant!

**Sparky:** G'day how's yall again? I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed! Thx!

**Squishi: **Hi, Disclaimer: you know it! don't own it! Xiaolin Showdown!

**Sparky:** ooooook yeah. i'm sorry it took a while to update but i wont ramble on with exuses...

**Sparky:** let's get on with it!

-----------------------------

**GSH:** Hey, we're back in business!

**GSH: **Our next contestant today is the one the only...!

**GSH:** Kimiko Tohomiko!

**Kimiko:** Hey people!

**GSH:** Ok gorgeous-

**Kimiko:**don't call me gorgeous!

**GSH:** Fine, fine! beautiful-

**Kimiko:** don't make me hurt you...

**GSH: **ok, ok, ok, ok, OK!

**Kimiko:** Thankyou.

**Kimiko: **Ummm... why do you have bird poo on your head?

**GSH: **Uhh nevermind...

**GSH: **Your question isss...

**Kimiko: **Stop taking so long, i got places to go and people to see.

**GSH:** ..._(stares evily)_..._(back to happy)_... The question is...

**GSH:** A tyrannosaurus rex is a dinosaur from the late cretaceous period, it's a carnivor and has a huge jaw that can crush bone. How do you spell it?

**Kimiko:** Aaahhh well... T-I-R...Uhhh...A-N-O...S-A-U-R-U-S... R-E-X?

**GSH: **I'm sorry but that is the incorrect answer.

**Kimiko: **WHAT? I'M NOT A GOOD SPELLER?

**GSH: **Well no it's not that. The correct answer is... I-T!

**Kimiko: **ARE YOU KIDDING? WUDAI MARS-FIRE!

_(little balls of fire appear on Kimiko's hands and she throws them at the game show host, it lights his wig on fire. The game show host takes of the wig throws it on the ground and jumps on it to stop the fire.)_

**Kimiko:** ...and you might want to fix the roof._(she walks off)_

--------------------------------

**Sparky:** heh, heh, crazy I know.

**Squishi:** what is this a spelling be?

**Sparky:** Ok who should I do next? Jack Spicer, Master Fung, Wuya? or maby, Dojo?

**Sqishi:** Now it reviewing time!


	5. Fifth Contestant!

**Sparky:** wow that was a long time since the last update… oh well were back now!

**Squishi:** Yeah and disclaimer: ditto from the previous chappies!

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sparky:** yeah that's right!

**GSH:** Here we are back with Jack! That's right ladies and gents! Here with us today is the "evil" boy "geunius" Jack Spicer!

_(Jack jumps in on stage expecting a giant applause)_

_ Crickets chirp> _

_(A few muffled coughs and claps can be heard through out the crowd.)_

**Jack:** _sarcastically> _I feel loved.

**GSH:** You know what time it is!

**Jack:** ten o'clock?

**GSH:** no, it'sssssssssss… question time!

**Jack:** Question time?

**GSH:** That's right!

**Jack:** Hey, are you supposed to be bald?

**GSH: **why you little!

_(waves a threatening fist at Jack)_

**Voice from nowhere:** Now Frank, you're not getting paid to bash people brains out!

**GSH:** Sorry boss.

**Jack:** JACKBO-

**Mrs. Cornhavern:** JACKIE!

**Jack:** ahrg! Mrs- _gulp_ Mrs. Cornhavern-

**GSH:** I'm sorry ma'am but what are you doing here?

**Mrs. C:** I don't know why I'm here! I just appeared!

**GSH:** Well can you disappear!

_(Mrs. Cornhavern slaps them in the face and then walks out of the room)_

**GSH:** Well… where were we?

_(jack, who was whimpering on the ground stood up)_

**Jack:** ahhh… it was question time.

**GSH:** yes that's right.

**GSH:** What is the answer to _this_ question?

**Jack:** what's the question?

**GSH:** that was the question.

**Jack:** huh? This game is sooooo not fair!

**GSH:** what's the answer?

**Jack:** I…

**GSH:** what?

**Jack:** _starts whimpering> _I…

**GSH:** what?

**Jack:** _bursts out in tears> _I don't know!_cries_

**GSH:** and we'll leave is at that!

_(jack continues to cry noisily)_

**GSH:** Tune in next time for… Master Fung!

**Jack:** IT'S NOT FAIR!WWWAAAHHH!

-----------------------------------------------

**Sparky:** yep… mmmhhhhmmm…. No comment.

**Squishi:** just review plz!

**Sparky:** For anyone who doesn't know Mrs. Cornhavern was Jack's first grade teacher from the episode: 'Sands of time'.


	6. Sixth Contestant!

**Sparky:** Gidday peeps!

**Squishi:** Disclaimer: double ditto.

**Sparky:** not much else to say so here is fungus man! Dun dun dun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GSH:** Wellllllcome back! Here with us now is none other than Master Fung!

**Fung:** …_(sits there meditating)_

**GSH:** I said… none other than MASTER FUNG!

**Fung:** …

**GSH:** FUNG!

_(Raimundo randomly appears on set)_

**Rai:** Dude, he's mediating. Give it up.

**GSH:** I'll try anyway!

**Rai:** good luck._ (Walks away)_

**GSH:** now like I was saying…here is Master Fung!

**GSH:** Here is you question! Are you ready?

**Fung:** …

**GSH:** I'll take that as a yes.

**GSH:** Ok, True or False? A dolphin is a fish?

**Fung:** …

**GSH:** FINE THEN! YOUR LUCKY IM GETTING PAID FOR THIS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sparky:** yeah I know kinda short but well I couldn't think of much anyway!

**Squishi:** …mmm…doughnuts…


End file.
